


Greylina One Shots

by lorb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Shorts, greylina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorb/pseuds/lorb
Summary: I've been writing a lot of Greylina one shots so I wanted to compile them here:Master at Combat, Idiot at Heart: Lina isn't so controlled and smooth when Dr Grey is around.Suddenly I See (A trip to the doctor originally): Carolina sets her sights on her new Doctor.





	1. Master at Combat, Idiot at Heart

Carolina is always aware of her surroundings. She noticed when Caboose sat down to watch her train fifteen minutes ago and then noticed when he proceeded to get distracted by the rocks on the ground less than fifteen but no more than thirteen minutes ago. She noticed when Tucker started slicing the air with his laser sword because Wash was refusing to “take him seriously” about eight minutes ago. She noticed (and chose to ignore) Epsilon telling her to “focus” when Dr. Grey walked by.

_ Relax, Epsilon.  _ Carolina’s thoughts direct toward her AI.  _ I just wanted to ask Dr. Grey a few questions. _

_ No no, no. You wanted to ask  _ Emily  _ a few questions. Like what her favorite position is and if she likes redheads. _

Carolina smirks between punches because there really isn’t a point in forming a denial to the sentient implant in your own brain. She drops her stance, wipes her sweat soaked brow, and gives an offhand wave to the doctor.

_ You’re embarrassing me, really Carolina.  _ She can feel his imaginary eye roll.

_ What? It’s casual.  _ Grey responds with a delighted flourish of her fingers. Carolina’s heart speeds up when she starts to walk over.

_ It’s only casual if you didn’t have to use a quarter of your thinking process deciding to do it.  _ Carolina ignores this too.

_ Alright that’s enough, make yourself busy in the background.  _ She directs

“Morning Dr. Grey.” Carolina straightens her spine and stretches her muscles.

“It’s a real privilege to see  _ the  _ Agent Carolina out of her armor this morning.” She can’t be sure but Carolina notices Grey’s eyes linger on the flash of her midriff as her tank top pulls up in the stretch. 

“Don’t tell anyone I’m taking a light workout today.” She grins effortlessly. 

“If this is light, I’d absolutely love to see how rough you can go.” Grey looks up with a puckered smile.

“I can go pretty hard, Dr. Grey.” Carolina lifts one arched eyebrow and doesn’t hide the smile in her voice.

“I’m positive you can.” Grey coos. Without warning, she reaches down and lifts Carolina’s leg up at the knee. “But maybe you should keep that off the battlefield. I’m sure we could find somewhere else useful for it.” She studies Carolina’s healing injury as though she didn’t just lay down a very forward come-on that is not causing Carolina to have internal panic.

_ I came back because your heart was racing, you know, because I thought maybe an enemy had shown up or you were having some sort of physical breakdown but no. I come here to find out that feeling Grey’s skin on your own skin causes you heart palpitations. My recommendations are to grow the fuck up and- _

“Epsilon…” Carolina forgets to think it.

“So very interesting; all those things going on in your head. My I would love to just, oh, lay you down and figure you all the way out!” Grey releases Carolina’s knee and switches to looking inquisitively into her eyes. Grey’s eyes are so deep Carolina is completely lost in them. There’s a sparkle that traps her; leaving her standing in the training field with a dazed out-look and an imagination that runs too wild.

_ Tell her you’ll find a time. You idiot, Carolina, tell her you’ll make time for her. _ Epsilon rushes as Grey’s expression starts to fade.

“Yes. We’ll have to make time, Dr. Grey.” Carolina snaps to attention.

“I so look forward to it! See you around, Agent Carolina. Stop by my office and I promise I will get right to work!” Carolina watches Grey leave and runs a tired hand through her hair.

“Epsilon, what did I just agree to?” 

_ I’m not really sure, but it’s a good bet that you do  _ not  _ tell Tucker before you go.  _


	2. Suddenly I See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr as A Trip to the Doctor!

“My eyesight is fine.” Carolina hisses at her brother. “I can tell you exactly how many birds are on that phone line. There are 12.” No one with bad eyesight could count the small, nearly indiscriminate shapes beyond the patio. “I have better eyes than you, accept it.” Carolina sips her beer with satisfaction. Lunch always ends up like this.

“I-” Epsilon starts a point then decidedly looks down at the menu. Carolina loves when she’s won. He lifts up the specials page. “Carolina, what does this say.” 

“Summer salad, fennel with-” Without a thought, Carolina extends her arm, grumbling. He has to be so trying sometimes. 

“Closer. Put it closer to your face. You know, like a normal person reading something would.” Epsilon rips the paper from her hands and holds it a few inches from her face. Carolina squints, not so confident anymore.

“Summer salad, fennel… with… ?” She can’t read it. “No one reads things this close, Epsilon. You-”

“You’re farsighted.” Epsilon smiles, a complete know-it-all. Suddenly the grin drops. “Oh fuck. You drove us here.”

 

* * *

Carolina waits in the red vinyl chair. She’s already failed the eyesight test administered by the optician tech, and now she waits to meet the doctor her brother recommended. He had said she was  _ uncomfortably delightful  _ and it seemed a nonsense thing to say until Dr. Grey entered the room. Carolina looks up to see a petite woman in a white jacket give a cheery wave.

“Hello there Ms. Church!” She offers a small hand which Carolina envelops easily. 

“Please, call me Carolina.” The tiny doctor has a surprisingly hard handshake. Some might think it’s a nicety to go by first names but Carolina does it to forget her namesake. She ought to get a new surname.

“Alrighty then, Carolina. So what seems to be the problem with your eyes.” Carolina is aware that the doctor is smiling, though she can’t make out the specifics of the expression. Her hair is dark and cut short with a blur of bangs covering her eyebrows. Her eyes are brown.

“I can’t read things when they’re close. My brother-”

“Ah yes, Epsilon. Another patient of mine. His eyes are absolutely terrible, it’s a wonder he got anywhere before he got the glasses. Let me tell you! He has some of  _ the _ most oblong eyes I have seen. And I have seen a good number of eyes! Oh and his sclera!” Grey clucks her tongue, as though recalling something. “Oh darn that doctor patient nonsense. You won’t tell right?” Her laugh is… enchanting. Carolina feels a heat in her face.

“I can’t promise I won’t mock his oblong eyes or disastrous sclera, Dr. Grey. Who could resist mocking someone’s sclera.”

“Do you know what the sclera is, Carolina?” Grey’s words aren’t implied to be rude, though Carolina is well aware that she is being called out.

“It doesn’t come up much in the field, Ma’am.”

“Ooh,  _ ma’am.  _ Don’t age me too much!” Her laugh stops Carolina’s heart again. “Alright, now rest your chin on this bar and we’ll see how oblong  _ your  _ eyes are,  _ Ma’am.”  _

Carolina laughs and follows instructions, dutifully telling Grey which one is better and which one is worse. Through the little eye openings she reads letter after letter, watches the glass lense flip over and over. At some point, they all blur together.  _ G I E H F… _ And then there’s a soft face in her line of sight. 

The doctor’s eyes are not just brown. They are unendingly deep, with a sparkle of glee ever present. Her eyelids glimmer with the faintest shade of rose-gold dust, even in the dim lighting. Her smile touches them; her cheeks raising up until she is squinting slightly. Her bangs are cut into a blunt V, cutting across her forehead. Her skin is tanned and looks unbelievably soft and undeniably, Carolina wants to touch it. She wants to slide her thumb across her cheekbones and feel the shape of her cupid’s bow under her own lips. And suddenly the vision is gone.

“Alright, hate to say it,” the phoropter is pulled away and Carolina is thrust back into the world of hazy shapes. Dr. Grey becomes an alluring, though undefined, figure before her. “Your brother was right. You definitely have  _ terrible vision! _ Really, how long have you been driving around like this? You, missy, are a danger to society!” 

Carolina smiles. “How long until I can get lenses and see again?” She’s itching for the clear vision she had had for a brief moment, as well as the chance to view the subject again.

“Aren’t you excited! It must be odd to suddenly find out that you’ve been seeing worse than a bat for so long. What are you most excited to look at now?”

“You.”


	3. A Perfect Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my Secret Santa gift for tumblr user Greylina!! Who wanted Christmas themed fluff!

Carolina notes the pictures in Grey’s office as she asks Wash a series of questions subtle enough to feel like conversation and not a checkup. Today is a good day; or as good as the bad times come. He doesn’t remember being shot, but he is not angry or disoriented. He smiles and chats, even trying to pull Carolina into the alleged discussion. She gives a light grin but returns to studying the frames around the room. There are photos of Grey with former members of the feds, one of her and Doyle and a few other armored soldiers she had never had the opportunity to meet. It’s been a hard year for everyone.

“Any plans for tonight?” Grey’s voice lilts before heading into the rehearsed rouse. 

“Ugh, no I don’t have anything. You?” Wash leans back in his chair, always so predictable, even as a fighter it was one of his weaknesses.

“Oh, well darn me! What  _ is  _ today’s date? I always forget these things.” Grey laughs and pulls Carolina back into the scene. She stifles the butterflies that take flight in her stomach.

“It’s um, oh it’s… December 21st.” He announces with assured finality. “Wow, Christmas is right around the corner. Really snuck up this year, huh?” Ah Christmas. Wash had always celebrated with fidelity, something about childhood traditions being impossible to break. But Carolina did not have those. She had seen them through neighbor’s windows and in tv specials her father had quickly turned off, and sure they seemed alright, but was it really worth all that extra effort? Just for a fat man to break into your home and give you something you could have gotten your own and not had to unwrap and feign excited for? 

“Well, we don’t really  _ do  _ Christmas on Chorus. With the war, there’s been other things to worry about, and even before, I haven’t ever-”

“Never?” Wash interrupts. “Even Carolina’s done Christmas and she  _ hates  _ it all.”

“I don’t hate Christmas, Wash. I’m practically bubbling over with Christmas joy right now. You know me, I might as well be an elf with how much Christmas cheer I’ve spread to everyone.” Carolina’s eyebrow rises to mock but she catches the look on Grey’s face and stops in her tracks. 

“I absolutely adore the idea of Christmas. It’s such a shame I’ll never see all that Christmas cheer, Agent Carolina.” Her voice falls to a tone of resigned dejection. “I’d love to see everything you could show me.”

“Well,” And a half crazed idea tumbles out of her mouth, barely formed and not at all considered, “Let me show you the perfect Christmas.”

 

Washington smiles as they leave Grey’s office. “You’re screwed.”

“Shut up, Wash.” Carolina growls.

“Remember on the MOI when we tried to get you to help us decorate the tree and you set it on fire?”

“Shut  _ up, _ Wash.” 

“Or when Connie invited you to decorate cookies with us and you threw them out in front of us because ‘they weren’t approved for our diet.’”

“I said,  _ shut up, Wash. _ ” 

“Or maybe the time you clocked Maine for-”

“David, I am well aware you know I have zero idea what makes a perfect Christmas, but you also know that I am not going to take back  _ anything  _ I said. So quit acting like a child and figure out how we can make this work.”

“Why does it matter, just tell her you were kidding and you’re actually just the Grinch.”

“The what?”

“You are so screwed. The Grinch, Carolina, you’ve never heard of the Grinch?”

“Forget the Grinch. I’m not going to go back on Doctor Grey.”

“Why not?”

“Because, Wash, she’s done enough for us. Maybe she deserves one nice thing.”

“Or maybe because you have a crush on her-”

“What did I say about acting like a child.”

“Fine, but I’m not helping you until you admit that you have a thing for Grey.”

“Doctor Grey…” Carolina chews the inside of her cheek while considering her words. “Is a very beautiful woman, who is also incredibly smart and has an acceptable personality.”

“And you have it bad for her.” Her eyes flash upward to find the mischief in Wash’s. If glares were weapons, Carolina’s would be razor sharp knives.

“And I happen to find her very attractive.”

“Thank you, now let’s make a plan. Your date is four days away, lets get some Christmas miracles happening.”

* * *

As all well planned things go, everything falls apart. Wash has one day of planning, then three bad days in a row; as bad as bad days go. Leaving Carolina suspecting the worst when Grey calls her up.

“Dr. Grey, is Wash alright?” Carolina’s heart falters as her mind rushes to the worst case situation.

“Oh, he’s doing wonderfully, actually. Some of the lieutenants are keeping him company tonight, which means you, Agent Carolina, are entirely free tonight!” Grey’s smile is evident in her voice.

“It does seem like that.” Carolina is tired, “Was there something you needed, Grey?” 

“Nothing urgent. I was just wondering if I should come to you, or if you would meet me at the hospital tonight.” And after the days of doing nothing but worrying about Wash, Carolina remembers that tonight is Christmas Eve. And to top it all, she has a date she was supposed to be studying for. She groans internally and makes her way to the unfinished box on the floor Wash had started preparing.

“Could you be here by 6, if that’s alright?” In her inspection of the contents, she finds some rock hard gingerbread people, what she assumes is mistletoe, and several dusty ornaments.

“Alright, so I’ll see you in an hour. You better be ready for me, Carolina! I have high expectations for my first  _ real Christmas! _ ”

Wash’s voice rings in Carolina’s head ‘ _ You are so screwed.’ _

 

The door swings open to Carolina’s apartment. Grey rushes a hug to her, her diminutive frame sliding easily against Carolina’s much larger one. Carolina notes that she’s cold as Grey’s arms wrap tightly around her body. She can’t help but blush at how Grey’s hands linger on the small of her back even after they start to untangle.

“You look lovely!” Grey slowly peels out of her coat and passes it to Carolina. Carolina knows she’s lying-- she’s been rushing for the past hour trying to prepare and she was not date worthy before that-- and her eyebrow raises to express as such.

“Dr Grey, you don’t need to flatter me.” She hangs the coat on the rack. 

“I don’t mean to flatter, but whatever helps my case. And please, we’re not on business hours. I’d much prefer to hear you saying my name.”

“Well, Emily-”

“See it comes out beautifully from your lips.” Grey catches Carolina’s flustered smile and her eyes flash satisfaction.

“Merry Christmas.” Carolina gestures to the bush she had uprooted and dragged into her living room only a half hour before. 

“Oh! It’s…”

“A Christmas tree.” Caroline picks up an ornament from the box and rubs it against her sweater to restore some of its former shine. “Normally they’re a lot bigger, but I made due.” 

“But otherwise just exactly like this?” Grey eyes the bush.

“Oh… yes. Entirely the same.” Carolina holds out the ornament.

Grey nods with a tight smile and grabs it. “And what do I do with this, hmm?”

“You hang it on the tree to make it look nice.” She grabs another ornament and models placing it on a drooping branch.

“I’d hang it on you but I can’t imagine you looking any nicer.”

“Oh, ah, I guess it’s a good idea we put it on the tree then.” Carolina busies herself back toward the box to dig out more decorations for the shrub. Calling it a tree is an affront to Christmas traditions everywhere, and Carolina is well aware. 

Grey hangs the red bauble amongst the branches and turns around to find Caroline holding a dented star. 

“This one goes on the top.” Caroline motions it toward the upper half of the bush. “We would make Maine hold CT to put it up; no one was tall enough for the tree on the Mother of Invention. It was something like ten feet tall!” Caroline looks at it nostalgically. She may have been a killjoy the time, but nowadays she holds onto the memories with desperation.

“It may not be ten feet tall, but you could still lift me up if you wanted to relive the supposed ‘perfect’ Christmas.” 

“If you insist, Grey.” Carolina steps toward Grey with cautious movements as she stands with her arms open and waiting for her lift. Carolina squats down to wrap her arms around Grey’s upper thighs, her forearms taking hold under the round of her buttocks. Grey looses a laugh as she rises suddenly. She steadies herself by pressing her hand against Carolina’s shoulder. Carolina gazes up, her eyes tracing the length of Grey’s arm as she nestles the star onto the top branch. Her eyes keep scanning to take in the soft curve of her neck and the point of her chin. She revels in the warmth and closeness she gets from holding the doctor against her chest.

“Did you celebrate Christmas with the other freelancers, Agent Carolina?” Grey’s leans back to allow her eyes to meet the woman holding her.

“Somewhat. It always felt like we were too busy, much like all of you on Chorus.” 

“There’s always something.” Grey swipes a loose hair from Carolina’s face. “You can put me down now, so long as you promise to hold me later.” 

“What?” Carolina drops her hold and lowers Grey back to the floor.

“Oh nothing.” Grey redirects swiftly, “What else did you have planned to give me the perfect Christmas?”

“Well, of course, we have to do cookies.”

“What exactly about cookies?”

“Definitely eat them.”

“Is that all?”

“And also dress them.”

“Dress… them?”

“Well, they’re little people so they need to be dressed.” Carolina leads the way to the kitchen where the table hosts several bowls and a collection of gingerbread people. As Carolina pulls out a chair for Grey, it becomes evident that the bowls are full of fruits and vegetables.

“So I see we’re going for a healthy alternative?”

“It’s tradition.” Carolina ignores the rummaging she had done for anything that would have complimented the sweetness of the treats. It had all turned out useless so she had sprung for the only thing in her pantry. 

Grey reaches for some yoghurt (stained red through beet juice) and begins in on her cookie. She perks up as an idea lights in her mind.

“Let’s make it a competition.”

“Dr Grey, you really shouldn’t have brought that up if you wanted to enjoy the rest of our evening together.” Carolina smiles confidently.

“Oh on the contrary I think I’ll enjoy it more. Loser has to do something for the winner; winner’s choice, of course.”

“Of course.” Carolina surveys the decorating options and measures out a plan. “It’s definitely not a ‘perfect Christmas’ tradition, but I think I could let it slide this time. Well, Emily, you’re on.”

“I like that you said ‘this time.’” Both women are engrossed in their work as Grey makes her comment.

“Why is that?”

“It implies that there will be a next time. And I  _ quite  _ enjoy the implication of that.”

“Well, someone needs to show you all the holiday culture.”

“Yes, but I am pleased that it’s you. And I’d also be pleased if you wanted to show me something else.” Grey looks up from the piece of carrot she was placing with precision. Carolina does not skip a beat.

“I could show you some Hanukkah things as well. If that holds any interest for you.” Carolina breaks from her cookie to notice Grey’s gaze. “I don’t know it nearly as well as I clearly do of Christmas. My ugh, my dad was Jewish. We never celebrated  _ actively  _ but he did teach us a few things.” She stumbles for a stem of broccoli she immediately starts to shred.

“I want to know absolutely everything about you, Carolina.” Grey’s voice hangs for only a second before Carolina, flustered, starts again.

“Do I fascinate you, Dr Grey?”

“You do many, many things to me, but yes fascinate, wonder, and intrigue are relatively high on the list.” 

“You’re trying to distract me, but it won’t work, Emily.” Carolina bends back over her cookie to finish in a laser-focused rush.

“I’m trying many things, and apparently none of them will work.” Grey mutters to the gingerbread man under her care.

After several tense minutes of silent decorating show-down, Carolina announces her finished product through an unconfident groan. “Huh. It wasn’t supposed to be anyone, but I think it’s Caboose.” Grey looks up to evaluate.

“Oh you do seem to have made Caboose. The hair and smile are a dead give-away. I promise I won’t tell him you made him a red.” Grey’s smile illuminates the room and Carolina steadies her heartbeat. 

“What about you, how did yours come out?” Carolina walks over to Grey’s chair to investigate.

“Now it’s been awhile since I’ve done any actual studying-” Carolina lets out an understated laugh that begins to build. “What?” Grey turns quickly so they’re face to face.

“Nothing, he’s just… I wasn’t expecting him to be  _ anatomically correct. _ ”

“I’m a genius, Carolina, I wasn’t about to cover it in yoghurt and call it art. There has to be some challenge to everything or it’s just no fun.” Grey pouts.

“That’s why I love you.” Carolina smiles fully into her face, causing Grey to break and begin to giggle as well. 

“You have to admit it looks  _ very  _ accurate.”

“Yes, I can admit that.” Carolina leans over Grey’s shoulder to give the cookie one last consideration. “But, on a technicality, I think I win.”

“And how do you figure that, hmm?”

“I think the parameters were to  _ dress  _ the cookie people, and yours is somehow less dressed than when you got him.”

“Fair enough. I can concede defeat so long as you give me something really good to do to you.” Grey runs her fingers down Carolina’s arm, braced against the table.

“I’ll have to think on it then and use it later. When it’s more of an advantage for me.” Carolina retracts her arm and heads back to the living room where she had set one last Christmas surprise. “Will you come here, Emily?”

“Is that what you’re using your win on?” Grey laughs and comes back into the space to find Carolina holding mistletoe over her head. She smiles and sidles up, preparing herself. “You didn’t need the mistletoe, Carolina. I would have-” Carolina offers out her fist.

“When you’re under the mistletoe you have to rock paper scissors the person you’re caught under with.” She sets it out again, waiting for Grey’s fist to join hers.

“Are you sure? Really and truly  _ sure _ that that’s what mistletoe is for?”

“Yes, it’s the tradition.” Carolina continues to wait expectantly. 

“It’s a kiss, Carolina. You kiss under mistletoe. That’s what the tradition is.” Grey leans upward for her kiss but Carolina takes pause.

“Dr Grey? Didn’t you say you’d never celebrated Christmas before?” Carolina lowers the mistletoe with doubt in her eyes. Grey is caught for a moment before she jumps to a response.

“I did, and I haven’t! Celebrating is not the same as studying.” She returns back to her heels slowly, aware of the tension that is starting to fill between them.

“So… You’ve known everything? You’ve been watching me make  _ a fool  _ out of myself this whole time and you didn’t say anything.” Carolina crosses her arms defensively.

“I have not. I have been watching you behaving  _ adorably  _ trying to give me something you thought I wanted. I have been watching someone who knows absolutely nothing about Christmas try their hardest to make my day. And I did  _ not  _ want to embarrass you.” Grey rushes, pleading with warm eyes and caressing hands to Carolina’s upper arms.

“So why say anything now?” Carolina drops her defenses as her voice dips quietly.

“Because I wanted nothing more than to have a good reason to kiss you.” Grey’s statement hangs for only a moment before Carolina’s lips are on hers. She drops the mistletoe and places her hands on Grey’s cheeks to let her thumb stroke against her soft skin while her lips move delicately against Grey’s. 

Carolina pulls apart, their hands still on each other’s bodies, and smiles. “You could have just asked for it in the first place.”

“You were so excited; what was I supposed to do? Stop all the ‘perfect Christmas’ traditions and nonsense?” Grey leans into Carolina’s touch and grins.

“I did my best, I stand by it. Do you want to eat your Christmas cookie?” Carolina’s voice comes out laced with sarcasm.

“No, I one hundred percent do not. But I do think a proper Christmas education is in order. How about a movie?”

“Only if I can bring the mistletoe with us.”

“That’s a tradition I am definitely in support of.”


End file.
